


Palidin of Light

by RennissanceBlade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennissanceBlade/pseuds/RennissanceBlade
Summary: There were four people in the Kerberos mission. Shiro, Commander Holt, Matthew Holt, and a Girl. The girl is Samaria Shirogane, Shiro's neice. What happens if she escapes with Shiro but in a separate Escape Pod. They got separated and she lands on an unfamiliar planet. (Arus)





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is another fanfiction. It's a Hunk x reader. Have a fun time. By the way, this is for my OC, Samaria Shirogane. She is Shiro's adopted neice. She of course had a slightly different experience than Shiro, but it will take me a while to show you.


	2. Where the Quiznax is my arm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samaria crash lands in Arus, In the middle of the battle between Zarkon and Voltron.

Samaria pulls hard on the controls, attempting to prevent a crash landing, but fails as her pod nosedives into the ground. She was thrown out of her seat and hit her head on the window shield like thing. "Ugh. What is with the universe and injuring me?" She asks herself, attempting to stand. She almost immediately falls back over, her vision swimming. She brings her hand to the back of her head. Retracting it, she freaks out. "Where the crap is my hand! Oh my gosh, what? Ah!! My leg too?" She stumbles and sits on the floor, hyperventilating. Her right arm and leg are prosthetics. Grabbing the horse shoe like weapon she found and hooking it to her belt,she pulls herself out of the hatch. Once the sunlight hits her eyes, she hisses in slight pain. "Just, just go find some civilization." She mutters to herself, using the crash path walls to walk. Once she gets to the end, she comes face to face with a gigantic, robotic, white lion. She just freezes, unsure of what to do. The lion just lowers its head and a ramp opens to her.


End file.
